Between The Sheets of Evil
by Amber Krueger
Summary: An introspective on Mimi and "Jerry's" relationship as a couple. R&R, rated M for adult situations. FINISHED, for now...
1. La Petite Mort

Mimi sat on the edge of her bed, aside the nightstand. She loomed over it, casting her shadow over the phone that sat silently beneath the dim light of the lamp that stood next to it.

All she could think about was when he was going to call. Was he ever going to call when he said so? She didn't know, but she didn't want to take the chance of leaving and missing his call. Of course! She had a cell phone, he'd just call that. However, what if she didn't hear it? Oh, that'd be ridiculous.

, she continued to stare at the phone, almost falling into a trance as she kept her eyes locked in that one spot. She'd blink every other minute, not wanting to miss a thing. Worrying that she had accidentally turned the phone off and forgot to turn it back on. Mimi would check the phone, by flipping it over to make sure it was still on. It was. It always was.

Finally, the glorious sound of the phone slipped into her ears, the light beneath the caller ID flashed blue and before she could even check to see who it was, she had already picked it up by reflex.

"Jerry?" Her voice was filled with excitement. Her heart pounded just by the thought of actually hearing his voice.

"Mimi, sorry I didn't call earlier, I had a client."

Jerry's voice filled her ears and as it did, her heart skipped a beat.

She gasped and a big smile wrapped across her face. "It's ok. Are we still up for dinner?" Mimi asked, pressing the cordless up to her ear, grasping it tightly with two hands. She was practically shaking with adrenalin. He actually called this time, who wouldn't be?

"Oh yeah, everything is set. I'll pick you up in an hour." Jerry said, and with that, hung up. Mimi heard his end of the line click and then the droning sound of the dial tone. She hung up after a minute of listening to the tone, and got to her feet. She wore her usual lounging outfit, her silk, black and green, floral robe.

She stepped over to her closet, and searched intently for a sensual outfit for this evening. Her hands touched and grabbed at every shoulder of clothing, moving it back into the right side of the closet, until she found her most favorite dress. It was black, of course, with lace trimming around the V-neck collar. It hugged her curvy, hourglass figure, and accentuated just the right areas of her body.

She smiled as she took it out of the closet, and held it up to her by the coat hanger, to make sure it still fit properly.

Perfect.

She hadn't worn it in a year or so. She remembers the first time she wore it too… her and Jerry's first date just over 20 years ago.

They met at a local carnival in mid-summer. She was in line at a snack stand, he had come up behind her in line and offered to buy her a caramel apple, (one of her favorite treats, to the day) before she could even tell him it was her favorite.

It was shocking to know how much they had in common. Before she could tell him something she liked, he'd always know ahead of time, because, he also liked the same things.

Mimi slipped out of her robe, letting it pool around her feet in a small silk puddle.

She stepped into her dress, and zipped it up in the back. The straps tied behind her neck in a perfect black bow. Two forked ribbons dangled from the bow, swaying over her fair back. She made her way toward the mirror and brushed her hair. Once finished, Mimi shuffled through her makeup bag, and pulled out a light-mauve lipstick. She slowly ran it across the shape of her full lips. She combed her eyelashes with her Maybelline New York Black, Black mascara until they pointed upwards at her perfect eyebrows.

Finished.

She looked divine. Nothing could possibly ruin this night… she hoped.

Sometimes Mimi would wonder why she continued to stay with Jerry. He was always late, and never showed up for any of the dates they had planned. He never returned her calls, and when he said he'd call, he wouldn't.

Although, she just couldn't resist him. There was something about him that drew her in… like quicksand. The deeper she got, the harder it was to get out.

She loved him. At least, she thought she did.

Jerry let himself in, as usual. He drifted down the hall as he finally reached Mimi's bedroom door. He fixed his baby-blue tie, and straightened his collar before he stepped inside.

Mimi turned around, startled to find him lurking behind her.

"Oh, Jerry, you scared me!" She laid her hand on her chest, before she realized that _Jerry _was there.

Jerry just stood there with his usual smile plastered on his tanned face.

He fixed his intense blue eyes on her, then lowered them to her perky breasts. An ample amount of cleavage could be seen from the low V-neck. She wasn't wearing a bra, obviously, as her nipples swelled immediately in his presence.

"Mimi." Jerry said in a low tone as he stepped closer to her.

Mimi sat on the bed, as he was less than a foot away from her.

He leaned in, over her, and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Passionate but not enough pressure to ruin her freshly applied lipstick. Mimi gasped as he kissed her; his kisses were always filled with such fire. As if it was her first kiss, her hormones tensed and built up inside her. He pulled away, taking her hand and standing her up.

Oh how he loved to taunt her physically and mentally. She always wanted him to touch her, and he would, but not when she expected it.

Mimi had already fallen into a daze as he led her out of her room and down the hall. All she could do was think about him and handsome he was. They made it outside and he opened the passenger's door of his black Lamborghini Diablo, and motioned for her to get inside. She smiled, pressing her lips together tightly, and twirled a strand of her hair. He was all she could think about, she even forgot her purse, which had all her makeup and daily needs inside it.

He shut the door as she sat down on the smooth leather seat. Jerry opened the driver's side and sat down. The keys were already in the ignition, as the car was already running. He shut the door, and revved the engine. He didn't bother to buckle his seatbelt, neither did Mimi. They drove down the dark empty streets of the city until they reached a very well known restaurant, "La Petite Mort" in French, "The Little Death" also known as a reference to an orgasm.

They pulled into the closest parking spot, and Jerry let Mimi out.

They were seated after confirming their reservations, and handed menus full of French delicacies. Mimi ordered a glass of Sangria and Jerry ordered a glass of Chianti. They sipped their wines and waited for the waiter to arrive to take their orders.

"I'll just have a garden salad with light vinaigrette, please." Mimi said as she folded her menu and handed it to the waiter. "You sir?" The waiter looked to Jerry and spoke with a very heavy French accent.

"I'll have veal tenderloin, rare. Nothing on the side." Jerry hadn't opened his menu, it still sat folded over on the side of the table.

The waiter nodded and took his menu after he wrote down their orders. He went around the room to his assigned tables as he made his way to the kitchen.


	2. Anticipation

Mimi jabbed her salad with her fork. It glistened under the soft orange light that hung over their table. She stared at her reflection in the fork, not paying any attention that Jerry hadn't touched his meal. He just stared at her the whole time they sat there, not blinking once.

Jerry waved their waiter down, not taking his eyes off of Mimi.

"Sir?" The waiter looked down at Jerry's plate to find the veal in a small thin puddle of blood and juices, as it was served, untouched.

Mimi pushed her plate away toward the center of the table, and nodded at the waiter. Body language was all that was used to ask for the check. The waiter smiled, glancing at Jerry's meal once again, then back at Jerry.

Jerry squinted his eyes slightly, keeping his smile subtle, but his eyes sharp enough to pierce the waiter's as a warning.

The waiter picked up their plates and hurried back to the kitchen, sending a waitress to hand them the check.

Once paid and tipped, they got up to leave, and on their way back to the car, Jerry pulled Mimi aside, in the lobby. He grabbed her by her shoulders, and drew her in close, so that he was breathing hot air on her neck. She stopped breathing until he let her go, expecting a kiss, that he didn't give.

He smirked and chuckled under his breath as he made his way out to the parking lot, leaving Mimi behind in trance. Her heart was racing and her groin was throbbing with butterflies. She quickly snapped out of it and trotted behind Jerry in her 3inch black pumps.

They got in the car, and the ride back home was silent, Mimi didn't notice, her mind was clouded with her lust for Jerry. Though he continued to taunt her, it just made her want him more.

Jerry parked the car behind Mimi's in the driveway, and got out. He opened the door for her, and let her in the house ahead of him.

Mimi turned around to ask him if he was going to stay, but before she could get a word out, Jerry had already grasped her by her slender shoulders, and clamped his mouth over hers.

He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and slid the other down to the small of her back. They stood there in that position for what seemed to Mimi, like forever, before Jerry pulled away. He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and turned back to Mimi, who stood frozen in place.

He smiled, revealing all of his teeth and a hint of gum before he collided with her, head on.

Jerry shoved her onto the bed.

"Take off your dress." He ordered, the hunger in his eyes was indescribable.

Mimi did as she was told, slowly pulling at one of the ribbons on the tied bow that held the dress up. The bow let loose, and the top of the dress slid down, revealing first, the even slopes of her breasts and then her swollen pink nipples.

Jerry smiled at the sight of her bare chest, he licked his lips and let out a slight bellow from his throat.

"Take the rest off" He said, a bulge forming within his black slacks. Mimi nodded, now breathing heavily as she revealed herself to him, (not as if she hadn't before, but with Jerry, she always felt like she'd never done it before).

Mimi pulled her legs out of the dress to be almost fully naked in front of him, except for her black lace panties.

Jerry began to breath heavily out of his nose as he watched Mimi undress. He stepped closer to her, and laid his hand on her thigh. He slid it up to the trim of her panties and hooked his finger around the thin elastic, slowly pulling it down on one side, then working his way to the other.

Mimi's chest rose up and down as she breathed, her heart was pounding and she was shaking with excitement, once again. Jerry finally pulled her panties off and tossed them to the other side of the room. Her aroma filled his nostrils, as he feasted his glacier blue eyes on her slightly trimmed genitalia.

He grinned and drew his head closer to get a better whiff, then he blew on her outer lips, causing a chill to spike up her spine.

She took in a deep breath as he traced his lips over her stomach, barely touching her skin. He adored torturing her like this. Oh how she wished he would touch her, and kiss her. How she wished for him take her…

Mimi could feel the tension build up inside the pit of her stomach, she felt lightheaded and almost sick with pleasure.

She could cry from this torture, it was amazing yet unexplainably agonizing.

Jerry hovered less than half an inch away from her neck, he watched her facial expressions change, and listened to her whimper. She was on the edge, and he hadn't barely touched her yet.

Mimi couldn't keep her legs still. She squirmed beneath him, his hand still in the same spot on her thigh. He could feel her being to pulse as all the blood rushed into her groin. He continued to breath on her, making her break out into a sweat.

She was losing herself in pleasure, she felt so far away, but so close.

She whined as Jerry shifted his hand further up, now close enough that his thumb brushed against her pubic hairs.

Finally, she struggled to speak, her lips twitched as she tried to choke out a word… "Please" she pleaded.

Jerry's smile widened, obviously this is what he was waiting for. He moved his hand closer, his thumb pressed against her opening, pressing just enough to make her moan.

He refused to touch her anymore unless she continued to beg for it… and she knew that.

She savored the feeling of his thumb, and begged him more.

"Please… touch me…" Mimi cried, almost unable to speak.

Jerry grinned and cupped his hand over her mound, moving his thumb inside of her, until he reached the spot that made her gasp.

He laid on top of her, allowing the bulge in his pants to press between her legs.

He let out a quiet grunt, as he felt her warmth from within his slacks.

Mimi attempted to wrap her legs around his waist, but Jerry pushed them back down with his hands. His full body weight keeping her from moving around, as he laid atop of her.

She could feel him throbbing between her legs, and almost climaxed at the thought of him being inside her. As if her thoughts were written across her face, Jerry seemed to know exactly what to do…

He slowly moved his hips back and forth, causing her to moan as he did so. After a few times of this repetitive movement, he sat up, kneeling between her legs.

He pulled at his tie, undoing the knot and sliding from the tunnel of his white collar. Mimi watched him, as he didn't bother to take off his shirt, she wondered what he was going to do.

Jerry took his tie and wrapped it around Mimi's neck.

He held one end of the tie, as he tied the other around it, he pulled at it tightly until it was snug around her neck. Resembling a leash, he pulled her up with the tie, so that she was sitting at shoulder level with him. He grinned and lowered his eyes to his groin. Without exchanging words, Mimi immediately began to fumble with his belt buckle and fly. Before she could get a good grip on the zipper, he tugged at the tie, pulling her away from his crotch.

She whimpered impatiently at this action and looked up at him pleadingly.

He let her back down, and she rushed to unzip his fly. Finally, success, but before she could get a good look at what was pushing through the opening of his pants, Jerry pulled her back up, and this time, pressed into her face with a kiss. Not gently, no… this time, with force. He pushed her down and laid back on top of her.


	3. Climax

He pressed himself against her opening as he roughly kissed her.

Mimi tried to move away from his mouth to breathe, but he wouldn't allow it.

Jerry continued to kiss her, his tongue probing her mouth. He rubbed himself between her legs, prodding her with his organ, not fully inserting himself.

She cried out as he rubbed against her clitoris, and within that moment he had thrust his hips forward until completely enveloped within her.

Mimi couldn't breathe with his tongue almost down her throat. She struggled to break free, but at the same time forced herself to deal with it.

She was helpless and under his control… if he didn't want her to breathe, then she wouldn't breathe.

He pushed in and out of her, rhythmically. Slowly, but at a steady pace.

They were edging to their limit and finally Jerry let go… filling her with his climax. Mimi screamed at the feeling of his hot juices. They streamed through her, almost boiling with heat.

Jerry let out a sigh of relief and before pulling out of her, Mimi released her long awaited orgasm. She gasped continuously as she felt the waves of her orgasm surge through her whole body. The feeling of her release cooled her from off the remnants of his, and as he rolled over onto the other side of the bed, the cold air hit her and gave her a chill.

They lay there for but so long until Jerry got up, zipped his pants and untied his tie from Mimi's neck.

He fixed the tie under his collar, smoothed out his wrinkled suit jacket and shirt, made sure he looked as clean and polished as always, and walked out of the room, without speaking a word.

Right before he stepped out the door, he glanced at Mimi, who still lay on her back, on the bed, legs spread and all. He grinned at her and then made his way back outside to his car.

Mimi quickly fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt the past scene as if it were happening again, causing her to orgasm in her sleep.

Jerry got in his car, and sat there in the driveway for a moment before leaving. He thought to himself in that moment. Thought about Mimi and how he had such control over her. She'd do anything for him… no matter what the consequences.

The end... for now.


End file.
